Final Fantasy VII Songfic
by visual kei girl
Summary: A FFVII songfic to the Song: So What by P!nk. Cloud is a rock star and is doing great! That is, until Zack leaves him. I suck at summaries, read and find out. Mild language, sexual themes.


_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

I chugged his drinks down one after another, trying to forget about Zack leaving me. I didn't know where he went, but I didn't care either. Not like Zack was my responsibility anyway. I'm wasn't going to bail him out anymore. I'm sick of it anyway. For the time being, I'm just gonna drink everything away—Zack, the rent, my memories, my life. I was gonna fuck someone tonight.

_I've got a brand new attitude,_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

I slammed down my last drink and stood up. I wasn't going to let Zack ruin my night. Not tonight. This was **MY** night—Not Zack's. Zack,Zack,Zack. Fuck Zack! I couldn't stand it anymore. I got off my seat and started dancing with everyone on the floor, grinding against them. Apparently someone didn't like me grinding against their girlfriend. 'Tough shit' is what I said to the man, 'You wanna start a fight?' I screamed. 'I wanna start a fight!'

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

The man grabbed me by the shirt and shoved me out the back door into an alley. So you wanna start a fight with me huh, the man yelled. I wrenched my shirt free and screamed a retaliation shot at the man-- 'Ya, I wanna start a fight!' I punched the man in the face and then placed a kick in his side. He was down and stayed down.' Pfffft Wuss!' I yelled and then walked out of the alley. After all, it was show time!

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

I jumped on stage and raised my arms as the crowd screamed my name, louder and louder they got. I looked towards my guitarist, Cid, giving him the signal to start playing. And as he started, the other band members continued in whenever their part required them to. Cid, the guitarist, Rude, the bassist, Vincent, the keyboardist, Reno, the drummer, and of course, me, the rock star.

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

We're done, Zack and me. Done forever. No more 'poor me, he left me and now I feel like shit'. No. Cause I'm gonna rock everyone tonight. Tonight is my night and I'm gonna show you just how fine I am without you. You only wanted me for the fame and money. You never wanted me for me. But guess what? I'm ok. I'm fine. You were never needed for me to succeed. I made my own fame. You were never a part of that.

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

As I sing, I see you in the background flirting with some bitch in a pink dress. I think of what that poor sucker is in for and laugh. I laugh so much that I stop the song I am laughing so hard. And then I realize that you were just a tool, a sex addict out for anything and everything. But so what? I'm a rock star! I have my band, I have my music, I have the stage and all the people screaming my name. I don't need you. You were always the weakest link. Goodbye, asshole.

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps(Shit! )_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit (Oops)_

I finish my song, the band heads out to get drunk at a bar, but I go and get dinner. After all, we had reservations tonight and I won't let them go to waste. I walk into the restaurant, and they say they gave my table away. I look and see who it is, and find that newbie slut, Tifa, sitting at my table. Well shit. But that's fine, I'll just sit by her drum boy. At least he knows how to fight. Maybe I can hook up with him tonight.

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_Then somebody's gonna die! haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight_

If the song I was playing tonight is on the radio, then someone's gonna die, fan or not. Today's show was pathetic—I laughed too much. I don't feel like sitting here in the place any longer so I turn to the drum boy and say: My ex will start a fight. He looks puzzled for a moment. I lean forward and kiss him, gripping his long silver hair and pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I pull back and look at him, He's panting and red all over. 'What is your name?' I ask. He mutters a soft 'Sephiroth'. I smirk, my eyes getting that spark in them. 'You wanna come home with me tonight?'

_Na na na na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna_

_To get into a fight_

As we walk out of the restaurant, I wrap my arm around Sephiroth's waist. I see Zack and the bitch in the pink dress across the street. He says something to her and she slaps him,running down the street. I think to myself—What a fitting end for a tool like him. He turns and looks at me and I can see anger fill him. He runs over to us, only to be stopped by my body guards. He struggles to get at me, but they keep him held firmly. As we continue to walk, I flip him off and mouth the words 'Fuck You'. Sephiroth turns my head and kisses me deeply as we head to my place. I told you I was going to fuck someone tonight.


End file.
